


we met at an arcade

by neverendingcalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: Lena clears her throat and sticks her hand out to shake Kara’s waiting one. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”Kara smiles, and god. Even her teeth are perfect. “The pleasure is all mine, Lena.”Lena is not going to survive this night.





	we met at an arcade

“Listen, you’re my best friend and I love you, but you know how I feel about arcades,” Lena states, sipping from her mug and not looking up from her laptop. 

Sam, sitting across from her, eating a piece of toast, rolls her eyes and lightly kicks Lena’s shin under their kitchen table. “Yes I know, but I seem to remember you owing me a favor for last weekend.”

At this, Lena looks up and narrows her eyes. “Okay first of all, all you did was unlock the door for me because I locked myself out of our apartment. Second of all, I don’t even play games. It would just be torture.”

Sam pouts at this, causing Lena to scoff. “Lena, you don’t understand how hot this girl is. She’s been coming into the bakery every day for like a month when I’m working, and I finally worked up the nerve to ask her out.”

“Um, I don’t think you stating that me and you have a weekly arcade night and inviting her is actually asking her out. Not to mention we literally do not have a weekly game night,” Lena says, standing to put her mug in the sink. “We’ve gone to an arcade once like 3 years ago and it was horrible.”

“It’s all I could come up with! Come on Lena, please,” Sam begs, pouting once more. “She said she’d stop by with her sister. I need you there.”

Lena sighs, knowing she can’t say no to her best friend. “Fine. But now you owe me. I won’t forget this.”

“Yes!” Sam cheers, rushing over to Lena and leaving a loud sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Love ya!”  
_____________________

“Okay, so are we just gonna stand here awkwardly until they show up?” Lena asks, sipping a beer she got at the bar in the arcade.

Sam looks around, rubbing her palms down her thigh, clearly nervous. “Uh, true. Good point. Let’s just walk around and act like we naturally do this.”

“Oh yes,” Lena starts, sarcastically. “We very much look like this is something we do often.”

As they’re walking around, a red head in a leather jacket approaches and puts her hand on Sam’s arm, getting her attention. “Sam, hey.”

Sam turns at this, smiling so wide Lena thinks her cheeks might be sore. “Alex! Hey,” she exclaims, leaning in for a hug, which Alex, thankfully, seems happy to reciprocate. “This is my best friend, slash roommate, Lena. Lena, Alex.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lena smiles, sticking out her hand for Alex to shake. 

“Likewise,” Alex says, pointing over her shoulder, where Lena sees a girl approaching. “This is my sister, Kara. Kara, this is Sam and Lena.”

And okay, Lena has seen pretty girls before. She does own a bookstore where tons of girls walk in and out of every day, but this girl is a whole other level. Perfectly styled blonde hair, gorgeous lips, and eyes so blue Lena can’t help but stare. Not to mention her perfectly fitting blue jeans and white tee. Lena realizes she’s staring at the girl who is smiling at her expectantly. Lena clears her throat and sticks her hand out to shake Kara’s waiting one. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara smiles, and god. Even her teeth are perfect. “The pleasure is all mine, Lena.”

Lena is not going to survive this night. 

Sam and Alex end up hitting it off immediately and disappear somewhere. Lena just hopes they aren’t doing anything indecent. This is a public place after all. 

That just leaves Lena and Kara. And although Kara is a very nice thing to look at, Lena realizes that she's never been the greatest at making conversations with pretty girls. Especially not girls this attractive. Thankfully for her, Kara seems to have no problem leading the conversations. 

“So, Alex says you guys come here weekly. Do you have any favorite games or anything you wanna go play? I’m not the greatest, but totally willing to learn,” she smiles, running her fingers through her hair. 

“Uh,” Lena pauses, not only distracted by Kara, but also because she has no idea about any arcade games, and she doesn’t know how long she’d be able to keep this lie up for her friend. Screw it. “Actually, to be totally honest, Sam and I literally never have weekly arcade nights. She just had the hots for your sister and wanted an excuse to hang out.”

At this, Kara breaks out into a loud laugh that has Lena smiling without even realizing it. “Oh my gosh, that’s so great. Alex has been crushing on Sam for weeks. She’s been buying way more sweets at the bakery than she needs. Which is great because I get to eat so much of it,” she says, rubbing her stomach. 

“Oh wow, you really don’t look like you’re eating many sweets,” Lena says, distracted and staring at the way Kara’s shirt seems to fit her so well. When she snaps out of it and looks back up to Kara’s face, she sees her smirking, which causes Lena to blush. “Uh, I mean, you know, you look… well… not filled with cookies.” Lena hates her life. 

Kara just stares before breaking into another laughing fit, reaching out to rest her hand on Lena’s arm. “You’re cute,” Kara says causing Lena to blush. “But, hey, since we both don’t really play arcade games, you wanna grab a booth by the bar and just hang out?”

Lena thinks nothing sounds greater than that. “Absolutely. Lead the way.”

And Kara does, hand resting on Lena’s lower back, leading them over to the bar area. Lena has to remember to thank Sam for this. Maybe she’ll be the one to owe Sam favors after all.  
________________________

If Lena thought she was in trouble before with the way Kara seemed to be shaped by the Gods, she was certainly in it now realizing how charming her personality actually is. 

She’s funny, smart, and extremely easy to talk to. 

Lena wonders if proposing to someone after knowing them for less than an hour is out of the question. 

“So what do you do?”” Kara asks, setting her beer down and taking a huge bite of the pizza they ordered. 

“Oh, I own a bookstore downtown,” Lena answers, taking a much smaller bite. 

“Sweet!” Kara says, sitting up in her seat. “I love books.”

Lena laughs at that, wondering how someone could be so cute and so hot at the same time. “Well, I’m glad. We have plenty of those there. You should stop by sometime.”

“Oh, yeah absolutely,” Kara states, fiddling with her glasses. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” Lena smiles. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a personal trainer,” she says, stuffing another bite into her mouth which seems to totally contradict her previous statement. But, Lena has never really known much about that stuff. “Not as cool as owning a bookstore, but I can totally give you lessons,” Kara states, pausing and eyes going wide. “Not that you need them! I just mean like… if you wanted. But you know you’re totally already perfect the way you are. I mean, those jeans you’re wearing totally fit you so well, and your butt looks… I mean, not that I was looking.” At Lena’s smirk, Kara fiddles with her glasses again, closing her eyes. “I am shutting up now.”

Lena giggles, reaching over to pull Kara’s hand away from her glasses. “You’re cute,” she says, smiling. “And I will totally take you up on that lesson.”

“Great,” Kara smiles, cheeks still red. “I look forward to it.”

As they’re smiling at each other, neither realizes a figure approaching their table. 

“Hi, sorry to interrupt,” a man states, causing both women to look up at him. “Lena Luthor?”

Lena’s brow scrunches as she looks up at the man. “Uh, yes?”

“Oh wow. Jack Spheer” the man states, pointing to himself. “We had writing classes together freshman and sophomore year of college. How are you?”

“Oh Jack! Hi,” Lena says, getting up to hug the man. “Wow. I’m sorry. It feels like ages ago. What has it been? 9 years? I see you’re growing out a beard now. I didn’t even recognize you.”

Jack laughs at this, running a hand over his beard. “Yeah,” Jack says, “It’s been a while. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great,” Lena smiles, his face bringing back memories of her college life. It seems like ages ago. “How about you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been well,” he says, pausing to look behind him where a group of people are calling his name. “It seems as if my friends are being impatient. But how about we catch up sometime?”

“Absolutely,” Lena says, taking the phone he holds out to her to put her number in. “It was nice seeing you.”

“You, too. See you soon,” he says, giving her one last hug before going back to his friends. 

Lena sits back down, reaching for her beer, realizing that Kara seems to be uncomfortable. “Sorry about that. We were quite close in college.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine,” Kara says, smiling not quite meeting her eyes. “He seems nice.”

“He is,” Lena says, wondering why Kara’s mood seems different. She thinks she might just be imagining it. “So about that private lesson? You’re not gonna totally kill me by making me do a thousand pushups, right? I don’t know if I could handle it.”

“Oh, no,” Kara says, nervously fiddling with the watch on her wrist. “I mean, you still wanna do that?”

Lena tilts her head, confused. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Kara looks down at her beer, avoiding Lena’s eyes. “Well, what about Jack?”

“Jack?” Lena asks, confused. “What about him?”

“It’s just that, if I was going to meet up with an ex, I don’t know that I would want to be, you know, like meeting up with other people, too,” Kara says, confusing Lena even more. “Not that I assumed our training session would be a date or anything. But also not that I wouldn’t want to date you or anything! Because you’re like totally wow…. It’s just, I get it if you don’t wanna like hang out or anything anymore.”

Lena can’t help but smile at that. Kara’s jealous. Lena wonders if she knows how endearing she is. “Kara sweetie,” she says, reaching over to rest her hand on Kara’s on the table. “Jack and I never dated.”

“You didn’t?” Kara asks quietly.

“Definitely not,” Lena smiles. “He’s not exactly my type.”

“Oh,” Kara says, embarrassed. “What is your type?”

Lena rubs her chin at this, pretending to ponder this question. “Well, firstly, women,” Lena states, causing Kara to laugh. “I’m a lesbian.”

“Oh, sweet,” Kara says, seemingly back to her adorable self. “I mean… cool.”

Lena laughs, tapping her fingers on Kara’s knuckle where their hands still rest together on the table. “Secondly, I have a major thing for personal trainers,” she smiles. 

Kara blushes at this, looking away. “Shut up. You do not,” she says, shyly.

“I certainly do now,” Lena says, causing Kara to look at her and smile.

“Oh,” Kara says, turning her hand around to tangle their fingers together. “So, would you maybe wanna go out sometime? It doesn’t have to be a personal training date, but like a real date? Like dinner and a movie type date? If you want?”

God, she’s so adorable. Lena can’t help but smile. “I would love nothing more.”

“Great!,” Kara says, seeming almost shocked. “That’s great.”

“It is,” Lena laughs, standing with their hands still tangled. “How about you walk me home? I’m sure we won’t be seeing Alex and Sam again tonight.”


End file.
